General Corrosive
General Corrosive is the destructive leader of the Milbots and the main antagonist in the 2003 third-person shooter action-adventure videogame Metal Arms. Biography Background At the edge of the universe, an ancient race called the Morbots begun to construct and create material for the planet Ironstar and it Environment by debris and abandoned spacecraft , as they continued, they began to build citadels in the planet core were they now inhabit. in there absence, a newly found race of droids began emerging and built on the land surface, creating cities and thriving in technological advance, civilization began to form. in the thousand years of peace, the beloved Dr. Exavolt begun to experiment on droid technology, in his attempt to evolve Droid technology far beyond its current limits. in his research, One of his experiments ended in disaster, and inadvertently result in the tyrannical military mastermind known as General Corrosive, the body of Dr. Exavolt was never founded and was presumed dead. The evil General Corrosive rose to power and created the Milbots to attack the droids, destroying it once peaceful civilization. those that remained were cast into slavery by their mil overlords. as the final grim fate seem to lurk on robot kind , a ragtag group of droids, led by Colonal alloy, carved out one last hope for freedom for all droid kind, and the Colonal established the hidden settlement known as Droid town, were they make their final stance against the mils, Role corrosive,seeking resources and essential ores, sent mils to the wastelands to extract them, as the mils were mining, they accidentally stumbled upon the rebels mines, they then quickly over run the place. the protagonist Glitch, rescue their slaves and he sealed off the tunnel, traping them in the mine. but mil grunt Vlax, along with few of his cronies, managed to survive. and attacked the settlement in the fire fight. vlax escaped in the firefight and , knowing the secret of the location, travel to the mil facility in order to relay it location to the General , but glitch stopped him. later on, you are told by the droid engineer Krunk that Corrosive was using the ores to create a space station, and stolen him to obtain access to the morbot citadel with his chip as well. when Krunk then escaped, he ordered extremely huge devices to forcefully drill there, only to find the place deserted. he then start sending droids there in order to see what want may happen upon what effect would appear to those that stay in such areas for long periods. after glitch pass the citadel to the planet capital ,you are informed that he is creating droid spies to find the town. Glitch was then send to acquire the shutdown cod e,that turned out to be the the death code for the enter Mil army.The final missions you find that Dr. Exavolt is still alive and is held captive, and Glitch was sent to rescue him in the planet Capitol Mil city, back in the city then infiltrate the tower and by a hover plane, escort him to droid town, as Colonel Alloy was talking to him about how to defeat the ;general in droid base, Exavolt was being tracked and General Corrosive initiated the invasion. as the town has been evacuated, glitch been caught by a jump trooper and was carried to the coliseum, were droids fight to the death, round after round, you became the best fighter, that you must face off with Corrosive himself, after glitch supposed death, the General then was boarding the spaceship, ready to launch in t minus 5 minutes, you raced over there a mil R.A.T, with only second remaining, and manage to climb the ship before it launched. On the space station, cloaked like the planet's moon, the mils leader is gloating in his victory as his scroll to the command center. You climb off the ship and wreak havoc on the station, fighting your way to the command post, the mils are high red alert, as Glitch draw closer and closer there. In the center, you are hunted down by the general , you then search for several computer chips, and was able to hack Corrosive, the mils, seeing their final is almost end, desperately actives the self-destruct system & giving there all, with their elites and best destroyers, to stop the hacked General, But to no avail. Several fights later you, as Corrosive, enter the master code. You, revert back to Glitch, and mange to free the dog Zombie and gone to a escape pod, on the ground of Iron star, where the station has crashed, you take in the area. with General Corrosive, who out of all circumstance, survived the near death star size station crash and, getting upon up, in a very weakened and distorted form .as he get up, you look behind you and see him, and he, examining himself see one of his limb had come off, became wrathful. Glitch and General corrosive in the final battle Gallery General Corrosive.jpg General appearance in the game.jpeg General corrosive size.jpeg Category:Warlords Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Defilers Category:Cataclysm Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Deceased